Say
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Kakei has sent Kazahaya and Rikuou on another one of his assignments...or is it? Full summary inside KazahayaRikuou, a bit of KakeiSaiga Pls R&R!


Say by Orenji Yume 

_A Kazahaya/Rikuou one-shot fic (and a bit of Kakei/Saiga)_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: On Christmas Day, Kakei has an assignment in hand for Kazahaya and Rikuou...or is it? Maybe it looks simpler than it is already... Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gouhou Drug/Lawful Drug, CLAMP does.**

'No...I-' Sliding against the glass door, Kazahaya fell against a figure next to him and was being shaken awake out of his dream. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he gazed around him, still in a daze. 'W-where am I...?' Blinking, he felt himself in an odd position. His light jade eyes travelling above, he saw that his arm was wrapped around Rikuou's neck. Shifting his gaze below, he saw both of Rikuou's arms around his waist.

Immediately, he snapped at Rikuou, "What do you think you're trying to do?!"

"I should be asking you that," Rikuou replied, releasing his grip over Kazahaya's slim body.

Frowning, Kazahaya started muttering under his breath, as he began to recall what was going on. Kakei had sent them early in the morning to wait here for another one of his assignments. And he had only told Rikuou about it late last night, thus, earning Kazahaya one of Rikuou's shoes being thrown at him so as to wake him up 5.30am in the morning. After that, they had to travel for nearly 45 minutes before they reached their destination.

Rikuou's voice interrupted Kazahaya's chain of thoughts, "Aren't you going to let go already?" Smirking, Rikuou teased. "Why? Can't bear to let go?"

Confused by his words at first, Kazahaya followed Rikuou's gaze. Widening his eyes, Kazahaya slipped his arm away from Rikuou and crossed his arms, looking away with his brows knitted and a light blush on his face.

"NO!!!" Rubbing his arm tenderly, as if there was a wound cut deep inside, Kazahaya added. "Nothing of that such."

Eyeing the glass doors, Rikuou spotted some movement inside and beckoned towards Kazahaya, "Let's go."

Still brooding over what had just happened, Kazahaya said nothing in return and merely tagged closely behind Rikuou. Soon, the glass doors were being opened by two people and gladly welcomed Kazahaya and Rikuou inside. Apparently, the two of them were the only ones in sight. Walking along the rows and rows of stacked gifts, decorations and such, the two of them kept an eye out for what they were here for.

"Did you bring the list?" Rikuou asked, with a grin spread across his face. "If you didn't, that's not a problem. I memorised every detail already."

"Of course I did!" Kazahaya cried out, his hand dug deep in his coat pocket and brought out a neatly folded list. Passing it to Rikuou, he mumbled. "Who asked you to memorise it anyway..."

Soon, they started glancing through the many Christmas decorations sitting along the shelves. As he slowly ran his finger through them, Rikuou started taking down the things being listed, as Kazahaya ran off to get a shopping cart near the entrance.

As his hands were getting full, Rikuou scanned the area around him and thought to himself. 'Where is he? Taking so long...' Not wanting to waste time, Rikuou continued to look through the many goods and took mental notes as to which were the ones needed. It was not long before Kazahaya appeared in a distance, wheeling in a shopping cart.

Carefully, not wanting to break anything, Rikuou placed the decorations inside the shopping cart and spoke, "Where were you? You took so long in bringing a shopping cart. Is it because you've never been shopping in a long time?"

"Nonsense!!!" Kazahaya exclaimed. "It's more likely that you've never been shopping in a long time!!!!!"

Curtly, Kazahaya asked Rikuou for the list and went down the corridor to search for the items needed. When he came back, he found Rikuou staring at him amusingly. Annoyed at that glint in Rikuou's emerald eyes, Kazahaya quickly put the things down in his arms without looking.

"What are you looking at?!"

Rikuou pointed, "I've already gotten them."

"What...?" Shifting his gaze to the shopping cart, Kazahaya blinked as he saw two of the same items lying there. "Fine..." Disgruntled, Kazahaya grabbed the items he took and stormed off. "I'll take the other things..."

Rikuou told him, "I've taken them all, except for the ingredients for the Christmas cake."

Stopping in his tracks as he heard Rikuou's words, the flame in Kazahaya's heart grew stronger and burned brighter. 'What's his problem? If he could do this by himself then he shouldn't have asked me along. It's not like I want to be in his company anyway.' Then, his thoughts came to the sum of money involved. 'But since I'll get money, even though it isn't as much as the usual, I'll just have to tolerate him.' With a small storm cloud appearing above his head, his muscles tightened as yet another thought entered his mind. 'But if he thinks that by doing my part of the job is going to earn him more money, he's wrong!'

Dashing off, Kazahaya hurriedly fumbled with the things he had and shoved them back into place. And then he rushed towards the Confectionary section to get the ingredients needed for the Christmas cake. Holding the list in his hand like a trump card, he began to grab the ingredients. By the time, Rikuou arrived at the scene, Kazahaya was finished and he walked up to Rikuou and cautiously put them down. Beaming, Kazahaya felt a sense of accomplishment. 'That would show him...I'll still get my share of the pay.'

Rikuou just watched Kazahaya's actions, his face expressionless. When Kazahaya was smiling widely to himself, Rikuou pushed the shopping cart towards the cashier. Realising that Rikuou had vanished, Kazahaya was once again muttering curses under his breath as he went up to Rikuou with heavy footsteps. 'He didn't see to notice anything...argh! But at least I've secured half of the pay in my hands already...'

Taking out the money Kakei had given him, Rikuou paid the cashier the exact sum of money. And then the two of them carried the shopping bags and walked off. It was only then did other customers started streaming inside. They had managed to avoid the crowd.

Heading back, they caught the bus and sat through the whole trip without changing buses until they reached the drug store. Throughout, many people were whispering among themselves as they remarked on Kazahaya and Rikuou being so handsome and that they were carrying so many shopping bags in each of their hands, especially when some of the decorations stuck on involuntarily of the shopping bag.

Rikuou dismissed all these uninvited gazes by merely looking away and ignoring them. On the other hand, Kazahaya was affected by these stares and looked down, complaining to himself about Rikuou wasting so much of his time, and that they could have taken less time in completing this task and avoided this unwanted attention. Besides that, Kazahaya was also thinking about his pay, for he did not want an unequal share of the money. He was never going to allow that, unless Kakei insisted.

……Back at Green Drugstore……

"Welcome back!" Wrapping an arm around Kazahaya, Saiga asked. "How was it? Wasn't that bad now, was it?"

Kazahaya answered, "If only that jerk hadn't wasted my time by not telling me any-"

Interrupting Kazahaya, Saiga tightened his grip over Kazahaya and stared down at the contents of the shopping bag, "Ah...looks like a lot of work. We should get started then!" Grinning, he added. "We have to be ready for Christmas tomorrow!"

Setting the shopping bags down on the table, Rikuou asked, "Where's Kakei?"

"Inside," Saiga pointed, still not letting go of Kazahaya, who was staring from him to Rikuou in puzzlement.

Grunting, Rikuou walked past them and went inside the room. Kazahaya stared at Rikuou's disappearing shadow, the issue of his share of the pay flying away from his mind.

And then Kazahaya looked at Saiga as he told him, "I have to sort these things out, so-"

"I'll help out," Saiga replied.

……Inside the room……

"You said that after we were done I was supposed to see you," Rikuou said, as he sat down by Kakei's gesture.

Handing him an envelope containing Kazahaya's and Rikuou's pay, Kakei nodded, "Sorry to trouble you. I have another assignment for you."

"So I'll get to work straight away?" Rikuou took the envelope from Kakei. "Is he involved too?"

Knowing that 'he' meant Kazahaya, Kakei nodded again, "Yes. But you two can get to it tomorrow. I'll tell you the details later at night. Right now, we have to prepare for Christmas."

"Tomorrow? You mean, Christmas Day," Rikuou smirked. "I think he's going to complain about it."

Smiling, Kakei agreed, "I know. But it wouldn't take long. You two can come back in time for dinner, and the cake."

……The next morning……

"Why do we have to do this today?!" Demanded Kazahaya, as he dragged his feet along the path. "It's Christmas!!!" He was still complaining about the assignment, from the moment he was told about it this afternoon till now, which was nearly an hour.

Rikuou teased, "You're sure complaining more than usual."

"It's because of you!!!" Kazahaya shouted.

They were climbing up a steep hill to get to find a certain tree. And for some reason, Kakei would not tell them; they had to get there by 6.30pm. As to what they were looking for in that tree, Kakei said that they would know it when they got there, nothing more.

Just then, Kazahaya tripped over a small rock jutting out of the path, almost causing him to fall if it were not for Rikuou, who caught him by both arms. With his arms held by Rikuou, Kazahaya was being pulled up. Reluctant to thank him, Kazahaya hesitated, until Rikuou broke the awkward silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Kazahaya answered. "Thank you."

Rikuou grinned, "You shouldn't go around tripping, you wouldn't be so lucky as to have someone catch you every time."

'Why does he always have to say something like that during such an occasion? What's his problem?' Shooting a glare at him, Kazahaya wrapped his coat tighter around him, "I KNOW THAT!!! I don't need your advice!!" Quickening his pace, Kazahaya walked ahead of Rikuou. "We should hurry!"

As the two finally caught the forest of trees in sight, they went towards it. Feeling helpless, Kazahaya could only follow Rikuou's lead. After a while, Rikuou stopped walking. Not looking in front of him, Kazahaya bumped into him, and without thinking, grabbed hold of Rikuou from behind so as to prevent himself from falling. Recovering from just now, Kazahaya sighed and leaned his head against Rikuou.

"When are you going to let go?"

Almost immediately, a blush slowly crept up his face and Kazahaya pulled himself away from Rikuou, who turned to face him, "You didn't have to remind me!!!!! I was go-"

Pushing him against a tree, Rikuou covered his hand over Kazahaya's mouth, and whispered loudly, "Quiet! I think someone is out there..."

Staring at him, Kazahaya then looked around him, but saw nothing. Glancing over to Rikuou to see his response, Kazahaya waited. Soon, Rikuou removed his hand away from Kazahaya's mouth.

"It was just your imagination!" Kazahaya remarked.

Taking Kazahaya's words in, Rikuou dismissed the matter, but was still wary of their surroundings. Going up to the tree, they waited for something to happen, anything. The tree was towering over them, with its bare branches covered in a thick blanket of snow. As to how Rikuou managed to recognise it from the rest of the similar-looking trees, it was because of the carvings shown on the bark of the tree. A heart was being drawn, along with faded characters that looked like 'l+i' drawn inside the heart. The carving was worn down, along with the tree, but one could still figure out what it said.

Suddenly, a glimmering light shone above them as they saw a flower blossom on a nearby branch. The flower was a brilliant red and the stem and few leaves were a deep green. Simple, but beautiful. Reaching above him, Kazahaya plucked the flower easily, and the glimmering light vanished. Apparently, Rikuou was not too concerned over the flower. He was staring above him, but not at the flower. Seeing the snow on the tree slipping and the tree shaking slightly, he slipped his arm around Kazahaya's slender body and ran off. Startled by this action, Kazahaya could only do as Rikuou willed. As soon as they saw the bright sunlight greeting them, they heard a loud roar behind them. It seemed that the weight of the snow was too heavy for the tree, and as a result it collapsed.

Catching his breath, Kazahaya stared at Rikuou, and he gasped, "Um...I...thank you..." Reddening as he saw Rikuou's arm around his body, he cried out so as to cover up his embarrassement. "But you don't have to keep on holding me for so long!!!!!"

Not replying to Kazahaya, Rikuou released Kazahaya and started down the path. Irritated by Rikuou's reaction, Kazahaya followed him and cursed under his breath. But then, the flower in his hand caught his attention. And so Kazahaya began occupying himself by examining the flower closely, but mindful not to destroy it in any way.

……Back at Green Drugstore……

Taking the flower from Kazahaya's hand and in return, Kakei gave him their pay. As Kakei twirled the flower with his fingers, looking at it attentively, Kazahaya happily opened the envelope and divided the pay between him and Rikuou. Rikuou just took his pay and kept it inside his pocket.

"This flower," Kakei placed it down on the table. "Can cast some sort of temporary truth spell, but only for affairs of the heart." Leaning back and crossing his legs, Kakei continued with his explanation. "The tree which you went to, I supposed you saw the carvings on it? That couple was unhappy as they could not be together, therefore they made a promise under that tree, and to let another pair with their same initials realise their love for each other and be happy together for their sake." Smiling, he carried on. "And from what you told me, the tree collapsing, I think it's not only because of the heavy weight of the snow, but also because that destined couple has been found. Now all that's left is for them to realise their love for each other." Gazing at the flower, he ended off. "And that's where this flower comes in."

"You say that the couple has been found," Kazahaya spoke. "But the initials were 'l' and 'i'...but..."

Kakei replied, "We'll just have to see." Standing up, he beckoned to the both of them. "Now let's have our dinner, Saiga's waiting for us."

……Nighttime……

Fast asleep on the sofa, Kazahaya lay there like a sleeping child. Seeing this, Rikuou took the initiative to carry him in his arms and up to Kazahaya's room. As soon as Rikuou placed Kazahaya gently on the bed, he heard Kazahaya murmur some words but could not make them out.

Then, Rikuou began tracing Kazahaya's face and body with his eyes. He did not understand why he was doing this, but an overwhelming urge inside him was telling him to do it. Satisfying that urge, Rikuou thought that he might escape and left Kazahaya already. But that was not the case. Another desire took over him. 'Those lips...' Leaning forward towards Kazahaya's face, Rikuou could feel Kazahaya's faint breathing against his face.

But when their lips were a few inches away, Kazahaya's eye blinked open, only to see Rikuou's face in front of his. Letting out a shout, Kazahaya scrambled away from Rikuou and against the wall. Rikuou merely drew back and was still as calm as usual, not showing any signs of worry.

Glancing around him, Kazahaya said to himself, "This is my room, right?" Pointing accusingly at Rikuou, he exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! This is my room!!! You pervert!!!!!"

"I brought you up to your room," Rikuou replied with ease. "You were lying on the sofa..."

Hugging himself, Kazahaya shouted, "GET OUT!!!" Throwing a pillow at Rikuou, he cried out. "NOW!!!!!"

Smirking to himself, Rikuou managed to deflect the pillow away and opened the door. But then, just as Kazahaya was the one to chase him out, he was also the one to stop Rikuou from leaving.

"Wait..."

Facing Kazahaya, Rikuou closed the door, "What...?"

In his mind, Kazahaya could hear a stranger's voice, telling him to say it to Rikuou. With both hands flat on the bed, Kazahaya stretched his legs out but bent his knees, and leaned on his hands, lying in a rather inviting manner. His hair falling gently over his face, Kazahaya tucked it behind his ears, ears wide and staring at Rikuou, eager to tell him something.

"I have...something to...tell you..." Kazahaya managed to say, after hesitating for quite a while.

Taking a few steps closer towards Kazahaya, Rikuou urged him, "What...is it?"

Leaning further towards Rikuou, Kazahaya opened his mouth. 'I...I...' That strange voice was coaxing him to say it, just speak his mind. And inside Rikuou's mind, another stranger voice entered and told him to wait and listen, not to leave Kazahaya till he was finished. When Kazahaya was not getting anyway, merely staring at Rikuou with pleading eyes, Rikuou sat beside him and reached out a hand towards him, partly because that strange voice told him to, and partly because he wanted to do it on his own accord.

"Say..." Rikuou whispered into Kazahaya's ear, as he stroked his soft hair. "What is it?"

Feeling his heart beating faster than usual and that strange voice getting more persistent, Kazahaya gulped, "I...Rikuou, I...I love you."

……Downstairs……

"Hm...?" Kakei watched as the flower glowed. "I see..."

Looking down at Saiga, who was lying against his lap, Kakei smiled and caressed Saiga's face. Staring above him, Kakei thought to himself. 'It was those two after all...' And then he continued to watch the flower glow, as Saiga stirred in his sleep slightly.

……Kazahaya's room……

Upon hearing those words, that strange voice in Rikuou's head started telling him to respond, in a positive way. Meanwhile, Kazahaya was searching Rikuou's face, for any sign as to see Rikuou's thoughts.

"I...I love you too, Kazahaya," Rikuou whispered.

Bending forward, Rikuou kissed Kazahaya lightly on the forehead. Feeling Rikuou's lips against his forehead, Kazahaya revealed a smile of relief and content. And then, Rikuou proceeded to Kazahaya's lips, feeling his heart burning as if a fire sparked off. Kissing back, Kazahaya felt Rikuou's other arm wrapped around his delicate frame. In response, Kazahaya slipped both arms around Rikuou's neck.

Feeling each other's warmth, the two deepened their kiss, as their passion for each other gradually grew. Their bodies closing in on each other as their grip over each other tightened. Now the kiss grew somewhat aggressive, as Rikuou pushed Kazahaya down onto the bed. Releasing his grip over Rikuou, Kazahaya's hands fell against the bed, in a position that resembled a prisoner hanging in a dungeon with his wrists chained. Rikuou now had one hand placed against the bed next to Kazahaya's head, and the other had felt its way underneath Kazahaya's shirt. Relishing this moment, Rikuou finally drew away from Kazahaya. Both catching their breath, Kazahaya placed a hand over Rikuou's, which was now tickling his stomach.

Letting out a laugh, Kazahaya sat up and slipped his other hand inside Rikuou's shirt, feeling its way up along the spinal cord until he wrapped his fingers around Rikuou's neck. Kissing each other tenderly now, Rikuou's hand travelled upwards from Kazahaya's stomach, and the other started running its fingers through Kazahaya's hair.

Above them, they were too preoccupied with each other to see two glowing lights disappeared from sight.

……Downstairs……

The flower was now shining brightly, but Kakei managed to catch a glimpse of two glowing objects settling inside the flower. As the blinding light vanished, Kakei smiled and stretched out his hand and traced a finger on Saiga's chest, who was still fast asleep.

Tracing the characters 'l+i', Kakei smiled and corrected it with the following characters: 'k+r'. 'Yes...that's it.' It was only then, did Saiga raise his head and sat up to looked at Kakei.

"That tickled," He rubbed his chest.

Laughing, Kakei replied, "I see..."

Planting a light kiss on Kakei's cheek, Saiga asked, "So, what just happened? I'd like you to add in details, please."

"If you really wish..." Was all Kakei answered.

Leaning forward, Saiga nodded, "Yes, I do..."

And he kissed Kakei on the lips gently. In return, Kakei kissed back and felt Saiga's tongue slip in. Warmly, Kakei welcomed it and was being pushed down on the sofa. Tasting each other for a few minutes, Saiga pulled away and brushed Kakei's hair away from his face.

"So...what just happened?" He repeated, with a grin playing on his lips.

_END_


End file.
